Jour de pluie
by Poison doux amer
Summary: Même ses parents ne voyaient que la partie émergée de l'iceberg et ne se rendaient pas compte combien Oikawa gardait tout pour lui. La colère. La tristesse. La peur. Tout cela était remplacé par un sourire dragueur, des surnoms crétins, des blagues vaseuses et une attitude immature. (Oikawa/Nishinoya - Chapitre 2 - FIN)
1. Chapter 1

« Jour de pluie »

Chapitre 1

Trois coups de sifflet, aussi sonores que le glas qui annonçait la fin de la vie, la fin de tout. Ce bruit strident résonnait encore en lui alors que le match s'était terminé depuis quatre heures déjà. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Comment avaient-ils pu perdre ?

Trois coups de sifflet qui d'habitude sonnent la consécration, étaient devenus, en l'espace de quelques minutes, l'anéantissement d'un rêve qui se brisait en mille morceaux. _Karasuno_. Rien que le nom de cette équipe provoquait en lui des nausées. La première fois qu'ils les avaient affrontés, c'était de justesse qu'ils avaient emporté ce match. Et voilà que les oisillons étaient devenus grands et avaient, ce soir, surpassé leurs aînés, les dévorant même sans la moindre pitié.

Avaient-ils été trop gourmands ? Avaient-ils eu tort de jouer la carte maîtresse qu'était chien fou ? Chien fou. Il n'était pas idiot ; il savait depuis le début que c'était à double tranchant. Il y avait toujours des vainqueurs et des perdants dans un affrontement. Mais voilà, la défaite lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche, un goût dont il ne parvenait pas à se débarrasser car cela marquait la fin d'une époque ; celle de ses années de lycée.

Tout s'était terminé sur un échec. Et quel échec… Une larme, une seconde, une dernière. Il ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait un jour pleurer pour un jeu. Il se rappelait très bien de ce qu'il disait lorsqu'il avait découvert le volley : « C'est un jeu, on ne peut pas pleurer pour quelque chose d'aussi futile. » Mais ce jeu avait fait partie de sa vie, _c'était_ à présent _sa_ vie. Et quelle frustration de s'arrêter aux portes de la finale et de ne pas pouvoir montrer de quoi l'on est capable, de ne pas pouvoir se venger d'une déculotté reçue quelques mois auparavant par Shiratorizawa. Finalement, était-ce la défaite contre Tobio ou celle contre cette équipe inaccessible qui le rendait le plus malade ? Peut-être un peu des deux…

Oikawa poussa un soupir. Qu'il devait avoir l'air idiot, allongé là, au sol, au beau milieu d'un parc, à attendre que sa colère et sa frustration disparaissent avec les gouttes de pluie qui martelaient son corps. Il était trempé. Mais il avait l'impression en même temps que, peu à peu, son ressentiment et ses larmes se diluaient dans cette eau salvatrice. Il ne voulait pas rentrer chez lui maintenant, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas contenir sa colère et supporter la déception de sa famille. On le connaissait toujours comme quelqu'un de souriant et de profondément optimiste. Enfin, on croyait le connaître. Même ses parents ne voyaient que la partie émergée de l'iceberg et ne se rendaient pas compte combien Oikawa gardait tout pour lui. La colère. La tristesse. La peur. Tout cela était remplacé par un sourire dragueur, des surnoms crétins, des blagues vaseuses et une attitude immature.

Alors qu'un nouveau soupir allait passer ses lèvres, il fut remplacé par un hoquet de surprise. Il ne pleuvait plus. Tout du moins, il ne pleuvait plus sur son visage mais bel et bien sur le reste de son corps. Doucement, il ouvrit les yeux et tomba nez à nez avec un parapluie rouge tenu par un jeune homme habillé en noir, et une petite mèche blonde qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille.

« Voilà que Karasuno vient me prendre la tête jusque dans mes rêveries. » ne put-il s'empêcher de dire avec véhémence en regardant Nishinoya Yû, le libéro de l'équipe qu'ils venaient d'affronter quelques heures auparavant.

Le jeune homme grogna en entendant les paroles de son aîné. Effectivement, Oikawa aurait peut-être pu faire preuve d'un peu plus de tact. Il était malheureux et se vengeait sur la première personne qui croisait son chemin. C'était d'ailleurs bien la raison pour laquelle il avait tout fait pour demeurer seul… Le passeur espérait sincèrement que le jeune homme se vexe et le laisse tranquille, mais il n'en fut rien ; Nishinoya resta là, accroupi à côté de lui, à l'observer un long moment sans rien dire.

« Tu ne devrais pas rester sous la pluie, tu vas attraper la mort comme ça… »

« Qu'est-ce que cela peut te faire ? »

« Rien, c'est vrai. Moi, au fond, je m'en fiche, c'est pour toi que je dis cela. » répondit-il en haussant les épaules, essayant de feindre un manque d'intérêt envers lui.

Oikawa s'assit lentement et l'observa un moment avant de pousser le soupir qui n'avait pu passer ses lèvres quelques instants plus tôt.

« Pas envie de rentrer chez toi ? Je n'aurais pas envie moi non plus à ta place. Viens chez moi, au moins pour te sécher. Mes parents rentrent toujours tard, ils n'y verront pas d'inconvénients. »

Le jeune homme allait répliquer quand il se rendit compte que le libéro de Karasuno ne lui laissait pas le choix. Il s'était déjà levé et l'attendait. Son équipe venait de leur mettre une dérouillée et il espérait vraiment qu'il accepte de venir chez lui pour se sécher ? Là, maintenant, tout de suite, il avait juste envie de le pousser au sol et de le frapper. Pourtant…

Pourtant la frustration s'en était allée avec la pluie et sans trop savoir pourquoi, cette proposition réchauffait quelque chose au fond de lui, quelque chose qu'il pensait avoir perdu depuis bien longtemps. Nishinoya semblait avoir la même façon de voir les choses : il le comprenait.

Il fallait avouer que cette colère, il l'avait déjà ressentie, il y avait quelques années, lorsque Kitagawa Daiichi avait affronté Chidori Yama. Etrangement, il se souvenait très bien de ce match. Sa souplesse, cette facilité de déplacement, ses réflexes prodigieux : Nishinoya Yû l'avait fortement impressionné. D'ailleurs, c'était le libéro qu'il respectait sans doute le plus dans tout le championnat.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il avait suivi son cadet et marchait à ses côtés. Au bout d'un moment, il lui prit le parapluie des mains et le mit à bonne hauteur pour eux deux. Noya ne dit rien, comme s'il comprenait qu'Oikawa, pour le moment, ait besoin de silence. Arrivés chez lui, le libéro retira ses chaussures et alla immédiatement chercher un drap de bain qu'il tendit à son aîné avant de l'inviter dans le salon.

La pièce était plutôt étroite. Un canapé était placé devant la télévision, une table basse, servant sans doute pour le repas, n'avait pas été débarrassée de la journée. Visiblement, les parents du jeune homme n'étaient pas souvent à la maison, le laissant livré à lui-même. Au sol, se trouvaient quelques vêtements et un sac de sport aux couleurs de l'équipe Karasuno.

« Désolé, je n'ai pas rangé du tout, je ne pensais pas avoir des invités. Assieds-toi, je vais nous prendre à boire. »

Oikawa s'exécuta. La situation lui paraissait des plus étranges : jamais auparavant il n'avait vraiment eu de conversation avec lui et voilà qu'il se retrouvait dans sa maison, une serviette sur les épaules à attendre qu'on lui serve un soda. La vie réservait parfois de curieux moments. Finissant de se sécher les cheveux, le passeur posa la serviette sur la table et retira son haut pour mettre le t-shirt qu'on lui avait apporté.

« Tu peux rester ici en attendant que la pluie se calme. Et je te prêterai un parapluie pour repartir. »

Ça y était. Il savait ce qui était étrange dans cette situation. D'habitude, le libéro de Karasuno était surexcité. Là, il était d'un calme qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Comme si, pour lui aussi, la journée ne s'était pas passée comme prévue. Pourtant, ils venaient d'accéder à la finale et de vaincre l'équipe qui leur barrait la route.

« Normalement, c'est moi qui devrait faire cette tête, finit par dire le passeur.

\- Quelle tête ?

\- Je me trompe ou… tu as l'air déçu d'avoir gagné ?

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises…

\- Ah…tu flippes pour la suite en réalité. »

Nishinoya le fusilla du regard. Dans le mile. Il venait de comprendre en moins de deux secondes ce qui le perturbait autant. Alors comme cela, il avait peur d'affronter Shiratorizawa ? Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il ajouta :

« Comme je te comprends. C'est une équipe très forte. Même si l'on vous avait battu, je ne sais pas si on l'aurait emporté. En plus, Ushijima-chan est redoutable. »

\- Le ciel est le domaine des attaquants, je ne peux pas me battre à leur niveau… »

\- Et c'est la raison pour laquelle tu es si dur envers toi-même ? »

\- Si je ne peux pas rattraper les attaques d'Ushijima, à quoi est-ce que je sers alors ? »

C'était donc cela. En temps normal, Oikawa aurait fait une blague idiote ou alors se serait moqué de son benjamin. Mais son visage était tellement tendu qu'il ne parvenait pas à trouver les mots pour détendre l'atmosphère.

« Tu sais, vous venez de nous mettre une dérouillée. C'est moi qui devrais faire cette tête et vous haïr… A cause de vous, le championnat s'arrête pour moi. Je suis en Terminale, tout est fini… »

Ses poings, malgré lui, s'étaient serrés à tel point que ses phalanges blanchirent. Il n'avait pas fallu beaucoup de temps à sa frustration pour revenir à la charge et lui déchirer les entrailles.

« Crétin ! Il y a l'université après. Là-bas, tu pourras te battre contre des gars encore plus forts et tu pourras progresser. »

« Il y aura toujours un Ushijima, même à l'université, et je ne peux pas lutter contre ça. »

« Alors tu es fataliste et tu te dis que ça ne sert à rien ? Dans ce cas, arrête le volley, c'est peine perdue hein… ! »

« Je n'ai pas dit ça ! C'est juste que…pff, quelle déception de perdre face à vous et de ne pas pouvoir se venger... »

C'était dit. Ces mots avaient enfin dépassé sa pensée. La vengeance ; jours et nuits, il en rêvait depuis quelques temps et il avait l'impression que Karasuno l'avait dépossédé de cette chance qui s'offrait à lui. Doucement, Noya sourit et leva les yeux vers son aîné.

« Si ce n'est que ça… Je te promets que nous écraserons Shiratorizawa. Comme cela, vous aurez perdu contre les champions de la préfecture de Miyagi et votre honneur sera sauf. »

Pour la première fois depuis le début de la soirée, le passeur sourit sincèrement. Cette détermination dans sa voix le rendait absolument irrésistible. Il se souvenait très bien de son match contre Chidori Yama car c'était aussi cette volonté de fer de la part du libéro qui l'avait touchée ce jour-là. De plus, avec son physique si chétif, il avait ressenti, à l'époque, une envie impérieuse de le protéger.

Drôle de situation. C'était le plus petit qui protégeait le grand et non l'inverse. Oikawa se promit au fond de lui et lui rendre la pareille. Il était hors de question qu'il demeure ainsi dans une position de faiblesse ; ce n'était pas son genre de toute façon.

« Par contre, tu as intérêt à venir nous voir jouer. Je n'ai pas l'intention de remporter ce match si tu n'es pas là. »

« Très bien, _Noya-chan_ , je serais là, répondit-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil. »

« Ne m'appelle pas ainsi ! »

« Désolé, tu as gagné ton nouveau surnom je crois. Tu es trop mignon quand tu t'énerves en plus ! »

Attrapant la première chose qui lui passait sous la main, c'est-à-dire le drap de bain qu'Oikawa avait utilisé quelques minutes auparavant, le dénommé Noya-chan la lui lança au visage en grognant. Ses joues s'étaient sérieusement empourprées ; il ne semblait pas du tout à l'aise avec la situation.

« On se reverra le jour du match alors mon petit Noya. Et même après, je l'espère. »

Le passeur se leva, reposa la serviette après l'avoir pliée et se rendit dans le hall où il prit ses chaussures et le parapluie posé près de la porte, avant de s'en aller. La pluie n'avait pas cessé de tomber. Il laissa Nishinoya dans un état second, voyant sans voir, pris par ses pensées.

Si Oikawa s'était écouté à ce moment-là, il savait qu'il aurait commis l'irréparable. C'était la raison pour laquelle il avait préféré reprendre son masque souriant pour le laisser seul. Sans attendre, il envoya un mail à Tobio – bien que cela lui en coûtait énormément – pour lui demander le mail du libéro. Bien que manifestant beaucoup de mauvaise volonté, le jeune passeur s'exécuta et lui répondit assez rapidement.

A son tour, il laissa un mail à son nouveau petit protégé, lui disant juste :

« Envole-toi Karasuno et montre-moi que je n'ai pas perdu contre n'importe qui. Tu ne peux peut-être pas te battre au même niveau que les attaquants, mais sans toi, ils ne peuvent pas donner le meilleur d'eux-mêmes. J'ai confiance en toi, je viendrais te voir. »

A suivre…


	2. Chapter 2

**« Jour de pluie »**

 **Chapitre 2**

Nishinoya resta, un long moment sans bouger, totalement ailleurs, comme si l'instant présent l'avait laissé au bord d'une route pendant que la vie poursuivait son cours. Au fond, il ne savait même pas pourquoi il était venu l'aider. Mais quand il l'avait vu, là, sous la pluie battante, il avait senti son cœur se serrer étrangement.

Il n'était pas difficile de se mettre à sa place : Oikawa venait de perdre son match contre Karasuno, le dernier de ses années de lycée. A sa place, le libéro aurait été anéanti, autant qu'il l'avait été au championnat précédent et au collège. Alors, bien malgré lui, il lui avait proposé de venir chez lui pour se sécher. Et puis, il fallait l'avouer, quand le passeur ne faisait pas systématiquement l'imbécile, son air de chien battu avait quelque chose d'attendrissant.

Attendrissant. Oikawa ? Le jeune homme poussa un long soupir : il sentait qu'il glissait sur une pente dangereuse et que cette même pente risquait de le précipiter vers un ravin duquel il ne pourrait pas se sortir. Le passeur d'Aoba Josai était quelqu'un d'égocentrique et de dragueur. Il sortait uniquement avec ceux et celles qui pouvaient lui apporter quelque chose. Sinon, il les jetait bien rapidement. Voilà la réputation qu'il s'était faite en quelques années. Et cette réputation effrayait Nishinoya terriblement.

Il s'apprêtait à aller ranger le drap de bain lorsqu'il sentit son téléphone vibrer et vit qu'un numéro inconnu lui avait envoyé un message :

 _« Envole-toi Karasuno et montre-moi que je n'ai pas perdu contre n'importe qui. Tu ne peux peut-être pas te battre au même niveau que les attaquants, mais sans toi, ils ne peuvent pas donner le meilleur d'eux-mêmes. J'ai confiance en toi, je viendrai te voir. »_

Encore lui. Il était sûr qu'il avait réussi à obtenir son mail grâce à Tobio.

« Je vois que tu n'as pas tardé à obtenir mon mail, _Oikawa san_. Je ne perdrai pas. Je tiens toujours mes promesses. »

Le libéro envoya le message et reprit ce qu'il était en train de faire quelques secondes auparavant.

Et en effet, Nishinoya Yû tint sa promesse. Chaque jour, il s'entraînait sans relâche avec ses coéquipiers. Le jour J approchait, il savait qu'il ne pouvait plus faire machine arrière et qu'il devait prouver à son nouvel ami qu'on pouvait avoir confiance en lui. Chaque soir, depuis une semaine, Oikawa avait pris l'habitude de lui envoyer un message pour savoir comment l'entraînement s'était déroulé. Au début, ce qu'il appelait du _harcèlement téléphonique_ l'avait agacé, puis, au fil du temps, il s'était surpris à attendre son message, et, quand celui-ci ne venait pas, il s'en inquiétait. D'ailleurs, Tanaka se moquait de lui et semblait croire que Noya s'était trouvé une copine, délaissant ainsi leur jeune et jolie manager Shimizu.

De temps à autre, il envoyait de lui-même une photo d'un de ses nouveaux bleus et se sentait rougir quand le jeune homme lui disait qu'il en restait malgré tout très classe. Certes, c'était des discussions futiles d'adolescent et il savait bien que tout cela n'était qu'un jeu. Pourtant, plus le jour du match contre Shiratorizawa approchait, plus il devenait anxieux. Ce n'était pas forcément l'affrontement qui le mettait dans cet état en réalité : c'était plutôt la présence d'Oikawa dans les gradins et le fait de savoir que son regard serait posé sur lui et le jugerait.

C'était tout de même assez étrange. Jusqu'à présent, jamais le libéro de Karasuno ne s'était vraiment soucié de ce que pouvait penser les gens à son propos. C'était plutôt l'inverse : il se disait qu'il ne vivait pas pour les autres et qu'il n'avait pas besoin de plaire. Mais depuis sa rencontre au parc avec le passeur, il ne voyait plus les choses de la même manière. Il se prenait souvent à se regarder dans la glace, vérifiant que sa coupe était impeccable ou qu'il n'avait pas trop mauvaise mine. Tanaka n'en finissait pas de lui faire la remarque et d'ailleurs, la veille de la finale, à la sortie du gymnase, il l'avait même pris à part pour en discuter avec lui.

« Il y a quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas en ce moment, je me trompe ?»

«Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles… » bredouilla le libéro, avançant plus rapidement afin que le lieu où ils se séparaient d'habitude coupe court à la conversation.

«Tu as une fille en vue ?»

«Non pas… enfin personne.»

« Pas une fille ? Oh je vois… Après tout, tu ne me l'as jamais vraiment caché, il faut dire. Je le connais ? »

Jamais Nishinoya ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal à l'aise. Il ne savait pas comment éviter cette discussion qu'il ne voulait absolument pas avoir avec son ami. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance, loin de là, mais au fond, il ne savait pas lui-même où il en était.

« Ecoute je… Je ne peux pas en parler avec toi. Je t'avouerais que je suis un peu perdu là-dedans et je ne sais pas si j'ai vraiment envie de savoir où j'en suis.»

« Tu es sûr que ça ne te perturbera pas pour le match ?»

« Cela ne sera pas le cas. Je lui ai promis de le remporter. Il sera là de toute façon il me l'a juré. »

« Alors tâchons de ne pas le décevoir. » conclut son ami en lui assénant une tape amicale dans le dos. »

Tous deux se séparèrent et le libéro rentra chez lui. Il n'adressa pas la parole à ses parents ce soir-là et, immédiatement après sa douche, il se coucha dans son lit et prit son téléphone entre ses mains. Alors qu'il allait composer le numéro d'Oikawa, il reçut un mail de la part du jeune homme.

Oikawa : « Alors, l'entraînement ? »

Nishinoya : « Bien. Un peu stressé pour demain. Tu as promis de venir, tu seras là ? »

Le jeune homme poussa un soupir. Il avait constamment l'impression de le supplier quand il demandait cela. Mais, autant il avait peur de le voir dans les gradins, autant il était terrorisé à l'idée qu'il ne vienne pas et le laisse tout seul. Son téléphone vibra, il l'ouvrit et sourit doucement en lisant le message :

Oikawa : « Bien sûr. On se verra un peu après ? On n'en a pas eu l'occasion depuis la dernière fois, c'est dommage. »

Nishinoya : « D'accord. »

Il se retint d'ajouter « avec plaisir », sachant que cela serait une trop grande satisfaction pour son aîné. Oikawa continuait à jouer et il le savait et pourtant, comment ne pas craquer lorsqu'il recevait des messages comme celui qu'il lui envoya pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit :

Oikawa : « Bonne nuit petit corbeau, j'ai hâte de te voir demain. »

Parfois, il se prenait à rêver. Et si Oikawa ne jouait pas ? Et si sa façon de lui parler traduisait réellement ses sentiments ? Mais avec des _si_ , on pouvait refaire le monde et cela le plongeait toujours dans une tristesse infinie.

Il se coucha relativement tard et le réveil fut difficile le lendemain. Toutefois, c'était le jour J. Toute l'équipe de Karasuno se réunit tôt ce matin-là pour se rendre sur le lieu du match : la tension était palpable, chacun gérait son stress comme il le pouvait. Lui, avait très peu parlé depuis le début de la matinée.

A peine arrivé sur le terrain pour les échauffements, il chercha du regard le passeur d'Aoba Josai mais ne le trouva pas. Il sentait son cœur se serrer. Et s'il ne venait pas ? Et s'il s'était joué de lui depuis le début afin de savourer sa vengeance ? Jusqu'à présent, cela ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit. Oikawa avait l'esprit tellement tordu, qu'après tout, il était bien capable de mettre en place une ruse aussi déloyale.

« Hey, mais ça ne serait pas le grand roi dans les gradins ? » S'exclama Hinata.

Immédiatement, Noya leva les yeux et vit, Oikawa, vêtu d'une veste, d'une paire de lunettes de soleil sur le visage, assis dans les gradins, son regard visiblement posé sur lui. Un soupir de soulagement passa ses lèvres. Il était _là_.

Jamais Nishinoya ne connut un match aussi laborieux. Le fait qu'Ushijima soit gaucher rendait la réception de ses balles extrêmement difficiles à cause de la rotation de celle-ci. Karasuno parvint néanmoins à garder le cap et l'équipe remporta la victoire non sans obstacle.

Alors que les larmes de joie coulaient le long des joues du libéro, son premier réflexe fut de chercher le passeur dans les gradins, espérant croiser son regard. Le jeune homme lui fit un léger signe de main et quitta le gymnase sans l'attendre, le laissant savourer sa victoire avec ses amis.

Oikawa resta un long moment à observer le libéro. Cela le rendait heureux pour eux, mais au fond, il ressentait une tristesse monstrueuse à l'idée de ne pas avoir été capable de remporter cette victoire lui-même. Toutefois, _Noya-chan_ avait raison. Grâce à eux, l'honneur d'Aoba Josai était sauf, ils avaient perdu contre le champion en titre de la préfecture de Miyagi. Ils n'avaient pas à avoir honte de cela.

Le passeur décida de sortir. Il sentait les nausées le prendre : il était certes fier de son petit corbeau mais cela le rendait quand même malade de le voir sur le podium. Une brise légère lui effleura doucement le visage lorsqu'il sortit du gymnase. Iwaizumi l'attendait déjà à l'extérieur.

« On rentre ensemble ou tu l'attends ? »

« Attendre qui _Iwa-chan_? »

« Ne me prends pas pour une buse, tu veux. Si tu crois que je ne l'ai pas remarqué. Tu n'as cessé de regarder le petit corbeau de Karasuno. Je ne pensais pas vivre assez vieux pour te voir amoureux n'empêche. »

Oikawa croisa les bras sur son torse avant de pousser un soupir : Iwaizumi l'avait percé à jour. En même temps, il fallait s'y attendre, tous les deux se connaissaient depuis qu'ils étaient enfants et le jeune homme avait toujours eu un don pour voir derrière le masque du passeur.

« Juste. S'il te plait, ne joue pas avec lui. C'est le genre de mec à te mettre une dérouillée de tous les diables si tu te moques de lui et surtout… à ne plus pouvoir se relever d'un chagrin pareil. »

« Qui te dit qu'il s'intéresse à moi de toute façon ? »

« Je crois que vous êtes bien les deux seuls à ne pas vous en rendre compte. »

Son ami lui tapa dans le dos avant de le laisser là, seul à ses pensées.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il resta à l'attendre. Shiratorizawa était déjà sortie, tout comme les spectateurs qui étaient rentrés chez eux. Oikawa avait même vu une bonne partie de l'équipe de Karasuno s'en aller. Mais de Nishinoya, aucune trace. Peut-être l'avait-il loupé ?

Dehors, la pluie avait recommencé à tomber. Des fines gouttelettes lui tombaient sur le visage, semblables à des larmes. Voyant que l'horloge avançait et que le libéro n'arrivait toujours pas, Oikawa en conclut que le jeune homme lui avait sans aucun doute posé un lapin, grisé par sa victoire. Il partit donc, malheureux comme tout, la pluie accompagnant son humeur.

Mais alors qu'il s'engageait dans la grande rue, il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler et vit le libéro arriver en courant, son parapluie à la main.

« Décidément, on ne se voit que quand il pleut », ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer Oikawa en lui souriant doucement. »

Il lui prit alors le parapluie des mains et, comme la fois passée, le mit entre eux deux.

« Félicitation pour ta victoire. »

« Je te l'avais promis non ? Je t'avais dit que votre honneur serait sauf. Tu n'as plus à nous en vouloir. »

Le sourire qu'affichait le libéro à ce moment précis valait tout l'or du monde. Du bout des doigts, Oikawa posa sa main sur la joue du jeune homme et essuya une perle de pluie qui s'était posée sur son visage. La rougeur qu'il y vit doucement naître lui réchauffa le cœur. Dehors, tout le monde était déjà parti, vaquant à leurs occupations. Ils ne restaient plus qu'eux deux, sous la pluie battante encore une fois.

Mais depuis ce premier jour de pluie où tous deux s'étaient rencontrés réellement, il s'en était passé des choses.

« Au fond, _Noya-chan_ , je ne t'en ai jamais voulu » murmura-t-il après avoir délicatement posé sa main sous le menton du jeune homme, avant de relever doucement son visage, déposant un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres humides par la pluie.

* * *

Fin

Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?


End file.
